Luna Minami gets sent to Mental People's Home
Cast *Ivy as Shimajirō Shimano, Kikko Hayashida, Sakurako Koinuma, Nyakkii Momoyama *Kimberly as *Brian as Bowser Jr. Transcript *(October 28, 2018) *Luna Minami: I finally made an ISIS execution video out of Sophie the Otter and her cousins! *Mr. Minami: Luna Minami, can your mother and I see your computer? *Luna Minami: You two are not allowed to see the video what I just made! *Mrs. Minami: Yes! We must see the videos what you made and your father and I will make sure that they're not offensive and Save-Ums related. *Luna Minami: NO!!! *Mr. Minami: Yes! Let us see your videos right now or else we wil get the Lion Guard to spank you! *Luna Minami: FINE!! *Minami gets off the computer and her dad sat on a chair. Minutes later, he became shocked as he saw all of the violent videos his daugher made. *Mrs. Minami: OH!!! (X50) LUNA MINAMI, THOSE WERE ALL OFFENSIVE VIDEOS!!!! *(October 29, 2018) *to: Luna Minami is on a red horizontal high-speed background on the right, completely terrified. *Mrs. Minami: (offscreen) Luna Minami, you are the bad girl! Bad, bad, bad, bad, bad, bad, bad girl! Now the visitors are coming to punish you! *Shimano and his friends, allies and classmates appear very angrily as Suspense is playing in the background repeatingly. *Shimajirō Shimano: I'm Shimajirō Shimano. Why the bloody hell do you have to make a ISIS killing video out of Sophie the Otter and her cousins?! You know that ISIS is a deadly terrorist organization! *Mimirin Midorihara: I'm Mimirin Midorihara. My husband Shimajirō Shimano and I are very angry at you for using your previous accounts by telling Sophie the Otter and her cousins to shut up and making ISIS killing videos out of them and calling Bobby Bear the n word! You should know that calling anyone the n word is racist! *Nyakkii Momoyama: I'm Nyakkii Momoyama. I can't believe you did all of this to ruin our current year 2018! You are the most disgraceful user I have ever seen for betraying all good users for no reason! *Mitsuo Kawashima: I'm Mitsuo Kawashima. You and your children are considered to be the worst friends we ever had after you kept messing up innocent users' pages! *Kikko Hayashida: I'm Kikko Hayashida. You need to stop making violent, bloody, disgusting, gory and horrible videos out of Sophie the Otter and her friends and cousins right now! This is not acceptable to insult them and use racial slurs and profanity at all! Shame on you! *Akio Toriyama: I'm Akio Toriyama. My wife Kikko Hayashida and I are furious at you for making ISIS execution and killing videos out of Sophie the Otter and her friends and cousins! How dare you!! You can't do that because ISIS is evil! *Sakurako Koinuma: I'm Sakurako Koinuma. You need to stop lying to and betraying innocent users on the internet right now! You're a very horrible girl and a disgraceful friend for making violent threat videos out of us! *Senichi Tanaka: You are a very, very bad YouTuber and troll! You're a mentally retarded idiot and a Save-Ums addict and you deserve to get even more punishments and beatings! *Marurin Sasaki: I'm Marurin Sasaki. My husband Rei Kobayashi and I heard you made an ISIS killing video out of Sophie the Otter and her cousins! How could you?! *Rei Kobayashi: I'm Rei Kobayashi. How dare you hack all Vyond accounts to make violent threat videos out of innocent users!! That is not allowed to hack it at all! *Kento Koshiba: I'm Kento Koshiba. You need to stop bullying other students at school! You're a very bad and mentally retarded girl for making ISIS execution and killing videos and North Korean execution videos out of innocent users! *Asako Kageyama: I'm Asako Kageyama. You need to stop coming back to GoAnimate and vandalizing innocent users' pages with your mentally retarded Save-Ums nonsense! *Kirinta Kusano: You are a very, very, very bad, bad, bad, bad girl for adding more of your Save-Ums crap onto GoAnimate and bullying my wife Satomi Hiroyuki for no reason! *Satomi Hiroyuki: I'm Satomi Hiroyuki. My husband Kirinta Kusano and I will not tolerate any of your Save-Ums nonsense by coming back to GoAnimate Wikia nonstop! *Henry: I'm Henry. Why do you have to make ISIS killing videos out of Sophie the Otter and her friends and cousins?! You should know that Sophie the Otter is very nice and kind! *June: I'm June. You are considered to be the worst user and troll in the entire history! *CJ: I'm CJ. You are a very, very, very, very, very bad, bad, bad, bad, bad, bad, bad, bad, bad girl and a horrible freind for bullying one of Shimajirō's best friends! *Lily Crumpington: I'm Lilly Crumpington. Why do have to make stupid ISIS killing videos out of Sophie the Otter and her cousins?! You should know that is not acceptable to do so! *Retsuko: I'm Retsuko. I'm really disappointed and pissed off at you for doing this to all innocent users with lots of racist and neo-Fascist words! You also put them in rage caps and giving innocent users horrible and bad gifts like Save-Ums and Johnny Test merchandise! *Fenneko: I'm Fenneko. I can't believe you falsely reported innocent users to terminate them for falsely violating policies on YouTube! *Tsunoda: I'm Tsunoda. You need to stop doing ugly things on YouTube and you better stop violating terms of services by breaking the YouTube rules! *Goku: I'm Goku. You have been a very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, bad, bad, bad, bad, bad, bad, bad, bad, bad, bad, bad, bad, bad, bad bad bully on YouTube and Google+ for making offensive videos out of innocent users! *Chi-Chi: I'm Chi-Chi. Why would you make ISIS killing videos out of Sophie the Otter and her friends and cousins?! You should know that Sophie the Otter is the greatest user of all time! *Kid Gohan: I'm Kid Gohan. You're the one who had snuck to Mimirin Midorihara's 10th birthday party when you are not invited! You should know that you're invited to Mimirin Midorihara's 10th birthday party! *Teen Gohan: I'm Teen Gohan. You're the one who went to Kirinta Kusano's 10th birthday party while you are not invited and still grounded! *Adult Gohan: I'm Adult Gohan. You really should be ashamed of yourself for trying to ruin Marurin Sasaki's wedding and 10th birthday 3 months ago! *Videl: *Goten: *Kid Trunks: *Future Trunks: *Piccolo: *Tien: *Yamcha: *Chiaotzu: *Eren: *Mikasa: *Naruto Uzumaki: *Hinata: *Sakura Haruno: *Inuyasha: *Kagome: *Ash Ketchum: *Misty: *Brock: *May: *Max: *Dawn: *Serena: *Bonnie: *Clemont: *Patty Rabbit: *Bobby Bear: I'm Bobby Bear. Why do you have to try to hack Kento Koshiba's YouTube account to close it?! You should know that hacking accounts is illegal! *Fanny Fox: I'm Fanny Fox. You need to stop harassing, trolling and lying to all innocent users on YouTube, GoAnimate Wikia and Google+ and you better stop putting horrible nonsense comments! *Mason Saitō: I'm Mason Saitō. You will forget your memories all about the Save-Ums! *Suzie Squirrel: *Kevin Yoshida: *Roxie Raccoon: *Richard Tseng: *Danny Dog: *Clara Murakami: *Kion: I'm Kion. You'll become a permanent Disney fan forever! If you make a grounded video out of Retsuko, Bowser will attack you with his belt! *Mr. Dallas: I'm Mr. Dallas. You have been a very, very, very bad, bad, bad, bad, bad girl and a very bad student of mine! *Principal Eric: I'm Principal Eric. *Bowser Jr.: And I'm Bowser Jr.! You have been a very, very, very, very, very, very bad, bad, bad, bad, bad girl and a very horrible bully on YouTube by putting diagraceful raging cap comments! *Shimajirō Shimano: 1st punishment, you'll watch all four of my shows, all six of my theatrical movies, go to my concerts and live events for the rest of your grounding time! *Mimirin Midorihara: 2nd punishment, you will have no Save-Ums, no computer, no time out with your friends, no Johnny Test, no Space Channel 5, no Hi-5, no Battlefield Earth, no The Emoji Movie, no Isle of Dogs, no Call of Duty, no sugary cereals, no junk food, no soda, no UTTP members and no sporting events! *Nyakkii Momoyama: 3rd punishment, the only things you'll haves are fruits, vegetables, Chinese food, Korean food, Japanese food, British food, French food, Italian food, German food, Dutch food, Irish food, Belgian food, Greek food, Norwegian food, water, milk, dairy and grains! *Mitsuo Kawashima: Fruits, vegetables, Chinese food, Korean food, Japanese food, British food, French food, Italian food, German food, Dutch food, Irish food, Belgian food, Greek food, Norwegian food, water, milk, dairy and grains are the only things you'll have for now on! 4th punishment, for making killing videos out of Sophie the Otter and her friends and cousins for no reason and all the other bad things you did, you'll be sent to Mental People's Home in Madison, Wisconsin for your punishment! For 8 months, you'll stay in Mental People's Home. For 7 months, you'll stay in maximum military security prison and for 23 months, you'll be in preschool and you'll have to do school all over again! *Kikko Hayashida: 5th punishment, you will go to summer school until back to school shopping on the 80th anniversary of The Wizard of Oz! *Akio Toriyama: 6th punishment, you will go to premieres of The Nutcracker and the Four Realms, Ralph Breaks the Internet: Wreck-it Ralph 2, Mary Poppins Returns, Dumbo (2019), Aladdin (2019) and The Lion King (2019) when they come out in theaters! *Sakurako Konuma: 7th punishment, you will see The Land Before Time on its 30th anniversary, but if you ruin it, Bowser will attack you with his belt! *Senichi Tanaka: 8th punishment, you will be wearing nappies for the rest of your grounding time! You will eat baby food, play with PBS Kids and Disney Junior toys, read Disney Junior, Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood, Disney Princess and Shimajirō books and also watch Barney, Teletubbies, Fireman Sam, Postman Pat, Gran, Bertha, Charlie Chalk, Joshua Jones, Play School, King Rollo, Jimbo and the Jet Set, Henry’s Cat, Thomas the Tank Engine, Shining Time Station, Chloe's Closet, 64 Zoo Lane, Bob the Builder, Mister Roger's Neighborhood, Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood, Sid the Science Kid, Super Why, Octonauts, Pajanimals, Doc McStuffins, Sofia the First, Elena of Avalor, Arthur, Sesame Street, Dinosaur Train, Nature Cat, Splash and Bubbles, Curious George, Little Einsteins, Mickey Mouse Clubhouse, PB&J Otter, The Magic School Bus, Bill Nye the Science Guy, The Lion Guard, and all other baby shows made by PBS Kids, Disney Junior and BBC! Why?! Because you look like a big god d*** baby! *Marurin Sasaki: 9th punishment, you will go to night school every night for the rest of your grounding time! *Rei Kobayashi: 10th punishment, you will be babysitting lots of Challenge Island kindergartners for the rest of your grounding time! *Kento Koshiba: 11th punishment, you will go Disney Broadway musicals, Walt Disney World, Disneyland, Disneyland Paris, Disneyland Tokyo, Disney Expos and Disney on Ice events. *Asako Kageyama: 12th punishment, you will not get anything for Christmas this year and you'll be getting Disney stuffs! *Kirinta Kusano: 13th punishment, you will be doing lots of chores and community service! *Satomi Hiroyuki: 14th punishment, there will be no Justin Bieber, no Rebecca Black, no Jay Z and no other modern pop singers Ratso Catso likes! *Henry: 15th punishment, you will watching well-received Disney movies and shows! *June: 16th punishment, you will be watching Sophie the Otter's videos, TV specials and fanmade movies along with Maple Town, The Get Along Gang, Sylvanian Families, Adventures of the Little Koala, Hello Kitty's Furry Tale Theater, Pretty Cure, Pokèmon, Ojamajo Doremi, Sailor Moon, Onegai My Melody, Aggretsuko, Woody Woodpecker, An American Tail, The Secret of NIMH, All Dogs Go to Heaven, Tom Sawyer and The Pebble and the Penguin! *CJ: 17th punishment, for the rest of your life, you will be permanently sent to Japanese preschool and you will do school lessons all over again *Lilly Crumpington: Category:Grounded Videos by PB&Jotterisnumber1 Category:Shimajirō and Friends Show Category:Longest Videos